Genetic Perfection
by elvirakat
Summary: Graverobber is...not happy with how things have turned out after the death of Rottie Largo. He is back, this time as a main character to take charge! Characters and movie are not mine, just the idea and this continuation of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows Amber Sweet took over GeneCo after the passing of her father, Rottie Largo. Some are glad she took over because they knew that she was a Zydrate addict, just like a majority of the population. Others, not so much. There was one who had hidden in the background, watching the events unfold.

He goes by Graverobber.

For years he watched, participating only when absolutely necessary. And soon he would help once again. He never had surgery or tried zydrate because he believed the world was much better off before the organ market and GeneCo. He refuses to corrupt himself, unlike the rest of society.

Now was his time to act.

The last Repoman was not buried because he turned his back on GeneCo. Near the end, Nathan Wallace came to realize that the company he worked for and his boss were corrupt, hidden behind a pretty mask.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here lies Nathan Wallace_

A grimy little epitaph. Probably from Shiloh, he wouldn't doubt.

Graverobber picked up the stone and threw it aside, a half smile on his lips. Indeed, here lies Nathan Wallace. His carcass was half eaten, skin gray and rotting.

Soon the corpse would be alive again. He knew that Nathan would be open to his plan. Once he injected the new form of Zydrate, what he called the ReAnimator, Nathan's wounds would heal and his heart would restart.

Rob stumbled upon the new strain when he found a new location with a plethora of dead bodies. These people must have been victims of the organ failure epidemic just as it started. It seems that once the dead had been rotting for a certain number of years, the Zydrate that could be extracted turned a shade of crimson red. Rather than just eliminate pain, this aged form heals wounds, regenerates whatever bits of the body are missing, and brings the person back to life. For a time. The test subjects that Rob used died eventually, depending on how much ReAnimator was inside them. Once it was depleted, the corpse would go back to rotting, the regenerated parts lost again. The only side effects that seemed to exist are a permanent red in the irises and, as the ReAnimator nears its last drops, the person would start to rot anew. Otherwise, the reanimated person could go about his or her normal life.

He took out one of the vials from his belt and inserted it into the gun, chanting his familiar tune and changing it to fit the situation.

"The little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery…"

The red glow cast eerie shadows on Nathan's face.

"And the ReAnimator gun goes somewhere against your anatomy…"

Rob injected the ReAnimator into the old man's nose, pulled the trigger till he heard the click, and stepped back to watch it work.

"And when the gun goes off, it sparks, and you're ready to walk again."

It took a minute to repair the internal damage. Then Rob could clearly see Nathan's skin flow back together, flawlessly, as if being born again. The normal coloring returned both to his face and his hair.

What had been ravaged was whole again.

Finally, the ex-Repoman took his first breath…

He opened his eyes. As expected, the red coloring dominated Nathan's previous brown eye color.

Nathan sat up slowly, testing his limbs.

He looked at Graverobber questioningly.

"Nathan," Rob started, "welcome back." He bowed, touching his hand to his forehead and twirling it away in his usual fashion. He smiled a small smile.

Nathan cleared his throat before asking, "Why am I here?"

Rob's smile became wider and he clasped his hands behind his back, "As you know, Rottie Largo is dead. What you do not know is that Miss Amber Sweet took over GeneCo."

"Where is Shiloh?" Nathan wondered aloud.

Rob had to think before answering, his smile turning into a slight frown and his head tilting to the side. "She has been on the move since the Opera. Last I heard, she was located in the south eastern end of the city. Not to worry, she has been keeping up to date with her meds, and I supply her more when she needs them. I keep close tabs on her."

Nathan stood up gingerly, walked a few steps and nodded. "I have to find her."

Graverobber grabbed Nathan's arm as he tried to walk past. A confused expression adorned his ghostly white face. "You _don't_ want to take down GeneCo?"

His only reply was, "I have to find Shiloh."

Rob cautioned Nathan in a weary tone, "Be careful. You're eyes are red now, she may not take kindly to you. And I don't think other people would be glad to see you again, since everyone heard of your tragic ending."

Nathan continued walking.

Rob shook his head and sighed, watching Nathan's back as he walked away.

He whispered to himself, "I guess my master plan will have to wait a little while longer."


End file.
